


Do you want me to take care of you?

by Lesbian_fan



Series: Ava and Sara Normal Life AU [10]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Anorexia, AvaLance, Bisexual Sara Lance, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Eating Disorders, Established Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, F/F, Hospitals, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Medical School, Oral Sex, Sara Lance Needs a Hug, Soft Ava Sharpe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_fan/pseuds/Lesbian_fan
Summary: On Wednesday Ava gets a scary call.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Ava and Sara Normal Life AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892539
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	1. Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

> I was debating whether I wanted to include some stuff in this chapter. But I decided to go ahead with it. I hope you like it.

October 2011 - Wednesday

“Hello?” Ava says answering the call from an on-campus phone number. “Hello, I need to speak to Ava Sharpe please?” The women on the other end of the call sounds a little rushed.

“Um... yes that’s me!” Ava answers still very confused as to what is happening. The voice continues, “So I have you down as Sara Lance’s emergency contact” Ava starts to panic at the thought of something happening to Sara. “Yes she’s my girlfriend, is everything ok?” Ava is trying to get information out of the caller. “Sara was rushed to the ER just a few minutes ago because something happened during her class today”

“Oh my god is she ok? Where is she?” Ava asks trying to control her panic. “She was brought to St. Mary’s Medical Center, and I am not aware of her condition at the time.”

“Ok, thank you for calling” the tall blonde says before hanging up the phone. She is sending a quick text to her undergraduate students that she will not be in lab the rest of the day while she runs to her advisors office. When she gets there she goes straight in. “Hi, Dr. Bellan I just wanted to let you know that I need to leave for the day, my girlfriend was just rushed to the ER because of something happened while she was in class. I need to go see if she’s ok.” The man look up from his computer clearly concerned. “Yes of course!” He says and the girl moves to leave. “Ava, let me know how she is” he yells to her as she’s leaving his office.

Ava made it to St. Mary’s and she finally got the nurse to give her the room number for her girlfriend. She is walking as quickly as she can down the hall, trying not to panic. She is having a hard time because she has no idea what happened. She finally finds the room and steps inside. She can relax just a little when she sees the smaller women sitting up in the bed. There is a nurse in the room looking through her paperwork.

“Oh my god Sara!” Ava just about yells as she makes her way to her girlfriends side. “Oh shit Ava, did they call you?” She asked confused about why the taller women was here. Ava looks surprised at the reaction, “Of course they called me, they said you were rushed to the ER and I was so worried”

“Oh I’m fine, I told them not to call you” Sara says. A look of hurt flashes in the taller blondes eyes. “So what happened?” She asked both to the nurse and to the woman in the bed. “Nothing, I’m fine.” The smaller women blurts out.

The nurse looks at Sara and says, “Are you gonna tell her or should I?” The blonde just looks down at the bed avoiding eye contact with either women. “Your girlfriend here had dangerously low blood sugar. She said she’s barley been sleeping or eating. She passed out right after her exam while she was in class.” With that the nurse leaves to give them some privacy to talk.

“Baby, you are NOT fine! Why didn’t you tell me you haven’t been sleeping? And why have you been telling me that you eat when you clearly haven’t been?” Ava asks sitting on the edge of the bed. “I have just been stressed, and I didn’t want to add to your stress with you starting your project soon. And whenever I get home it’s so late all I want do is lay in bed with you.” Sara says trying to reason her way out of what happened.

“Ok, but babe you need to eat and take care of yourself. Your health is more important.” Ava says grabbing her girlfriends hand. “She’s right” the nurse says while coming back in the room with the doctor. “Ok Sara, I know med school is a lot. But you need to take a break, and since you are not setting time aside for yourself I will give you a mandatory one. You are not going to class the rest of the week. You can go back on Monday.” The doctor says while filling out paperwork.

“The rest of the week? But it’s only Wednesday!” Sara says in shock. “I know, I’m giving you 4 day of mandatory rest with 3 balanced meals every day.” The doctor says then leaves the room. “Baby, I will take the rest of the week off with you. We can have movie night!” Ava says trying to convince her girlfriend to agree. “I can’t ask you to do that, your project is starting and it’s too important” Sara fights back. “You’re not asking, I’m telling. And nothing is more important than your health. This is non-negotiable!”

“I like her” the nurse says to the smaller women in the bed. This nurse knows her well because this is the hospital where she has been doing her clinical rotation. “Oh and taking the weekend off means no clinical hours for you on Friday!” the nurse says before leaving. They are discharged and stop at Sara’s favorite Italian place to pick up food on the way back to the smaller girls apartment.

“Why wouldn’t you want them to call me?” Ava asks breaking the silence of the car once they park. “ I just know how important this project is and I didn’t want you to have to leave because I couldn’t handle a little stress.” Sara says getting a little self-conscious. “Do you really think my project is more important that you?!?” The taller women asks confused. “Well you’ve been working for this your whole life, and I’m just...”

“You are JUST nothing!” Ava said slightly more aggressive than she planned. She took a deep breath to gather her thoughts. “Sara, you are the love of my life! Where is all of this coming from?” Sara looked down at her lap and spoke almost too quiet for the girl sitting next to her to hear. “I’m not doing as well in med school as I thought I would. And I just don’t want to disappoint you. I know how excited you are for me to be a surgeon. What if I can’t do it?”

Ava grabbed the smaller blonde’s hand in order to get her attention. “Baby, the only reason I’m excited for you to be a surgeon is because YOU are excited. I know that this has been your dream since you were young and I’m proud that you are working towards it and I know that you can do it. But Sara, I’d be proud of you no matter what you do. As long as you’re happy, I’m happy.” Sara pulls her in for a kiss (which is a little awkward in the car).

“Now come on! I wanna go eat this food before it’s cold. Do you wanna watch a shitty lesbian rom com?” Ava asks with a hand on the other girl’s thigh. Sara smiles softly and nods before they both head inside.

After 3 movies and finishing their early dinner the two women take a quick shower together and jump into bed without bothering to put anything on. They both turn off their alarms and cuddle up close, because Sara really needed the skin to skin contact in order to fall asleep tonight.


	2. Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thursday

October 2011 - Thursday

Sara is beginning to wake up when she suddenly feels a wave of pleasure flow over her entire body. It feels so good, she moans loudly not being able to control it still hazy with sleep. The volume of the noise she just made wakes her and she’s fully conscious now and she can feel the soft circles being drawn on her clit. The tongue is hot and wet and so very skilled. She feels herself getting closer to coming and her hands fly out to grab the comforter so she has something to hold onto while the orgasm rocks through her body. After she has relaxed she feel a weight on her chest. It’s a familiar weight, one that she loves.

“Fuck Ava” She says without even opening her eyes. “Oh you’re up? I hope I didn’t wake you” the woman laying on top of her says. She laughs while opening her eyes to see the beautiful blue-gray eyes of her girlfriend staring up at her. “I think that’s my favorite way to wake up!” she sighs with a smile. Ava moves to adjust herself so she is not laying directly on top of the smaller women before she is stopped. “No don’t!” Sara says quickly. “I like feeling you” she turns away a little embarrassed at her request.

“Hey” Ava said palming her girlfriends cheek pulling her to make eye contact. “I like feeling you too” Sara smirked at phrasing, and gave the tall women a suggestive eyebrow raise. Ava laughs at the suggestive nature of her girlfriend, she then leans forward and captures her lips. She quickly swipes her tongue across the sweet lips of the shorter blonde, who opens to deepen the kiss.

Suddenly Ava is laying on her back because the smaller women had flipped them. She looked up to the women that was straddling her hips (they were both still naked from the shower they took last night). She could see the rise and fall of her chest as her eyes darkened and filled with desire. Sara rocked her hips against the tall women beneath her.

The smaller woman leans down and whispers “Well then why don’t you let me, help you feel me” Ava can’t contain her smile as she says, “That was the most confusing thing you’ve have ever said. But if you’re trying to say you want to fuck me than yes. Please do!” Sara laughed and leaned in for a kiss.

They spent the rest of the day in bed having sex, watching movies, and then pausing the movies so they could have more sex. After their 8th round that day and her 4th time coming this round Ava finally pushes her girlfriend off of her. “Ok baby, I can’t anymore. You can’t even look at my clit, I can feel your eyes” Sara rolled off her laughing. “You can feel my eyes?”

“Yeeeess!!! I’m too sensitive. And your sex drive is too high” Ava says joining in the laughter. The shorter blonde quickly throws her leg over her girlfriend and smiles “You weren’t complaining a minute ago!” Both women laugh as Sara lays down with her head on the other woman’s chest. “And my sex drive isn’t really that high, you’re just REALLY fucking sexy” Ava quickly rolls away from her and does her little embarrassed high pitched scream, like she always does. Sara quickly rolls after to spoon her and whispers in her ear “That is my favorite thing, when you get nervous or embarrassed and you do that little scream. And sometimes you will even burry your face into pillows and do it!” She bites the other girls ear lightly “It’s so cute! Don’t ever stop!”

“Oh don’t worry!” Ava says rolling over in her girlfriends arms so they are face to face. “I will never stop being embarrassed, because you get me flustered so easily” Sara leans on for a quick kiss, then puts their foreheads together. “I love you beautiful!” the smaller blonde says settling into their cuddling position. “I love you too baby!” Ava replies as she pulls her girlfriend in even closer.


	3. Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday

October 2011 - Friday

On Friday morning Sara woke up to the smell of pancakes and coffee. She was only mildly disappointed that her girlfriends side of the bed was cold. She allowed herself another 30 seconds of warmth before she rolled out of bed and put on some socks and meandered her way into the kitchen. As she approached she saw her girlfriend dancing around in her boxer briefs and a sports bra. She decided to watch for a moment to take in how care-free the taller blonde looked with her headphones in, flipping pancakes, and drinking coffee. After a minute of observing the smaller woman approached from behind and wrapped her arms around the taller blonde’s waist and resting her chin on her shoulder. At the slightest touch she jumped, then relaxed as she realized it was her girlfriend attacking her from behind. “Damit!” She yelled way too loud for how close Sara’s ear was. Quickly the smaller shorter woman moved to the side in order to see what happened. “What? What happened? Are you hurt?”

“What?” Ava yelled as she removed her earbuds and realized how loud she was speaking. “Sorry, no I’m fine. I just wanted to bring you breakfast in bed” At that Sara burst out laughing. “You screamed so loud that you ruptured my eardrum because I got out of bed?” She asked as she started to catch her breath.

Ava pouted at the laughter of her girlfriend. “Yes! I wanted to surprise you!” Sara pulled her in by her hips and said “Oh don’t worry, I was very surprised” she said as she smiled wide, “I always love seeing you dance around in your underwear”. “Ok why don’t you let me help you finish up breakfast and then we’ll both go eat in bed. How does that sound” The small blonde asks placing a kiss on top of the other woman’s right breast.

“Fine, can you make to toast?” Ava asks. “That’s the spirit” Sara says smacking her girlfriend on the ass, a lot harder than she originally planned. “Owww!” The tall blonde says turning around half laughing half serious. “Oops, sorry that was harder than I expected” The smaller woman said with a smile “Here let me kiss it to make it better” Suddenly the small blonde is turning the other woman around by her hips and dropping to her knees. She kisses the red mark she left with her hand. Now full on laughing Ava swats her away with a smile saying, “Get your face away from my ass and go make our fucking toast” She places one more kiss to her girlfriends back before starting to help prep breakfast.

“How did you manage to burn toast?” Ava asks as she set the piece of bread back down onto the plate. “I don’t know. That dial is confusing, how did I know that putting it on 7 was going to burn it?” the small blonde asks picking up the discarded toast and taking a bite. “How did you survive living on your own before you met me?” Ava asks setting their plates on the side table. Sara grabs onto the waist of her girlfriend and pushes her down so she is laying on top of her. “Lots of takeout” She says smiling.

“Good thing you picked someone who could cook when picking your lover!” The tall blonde said running her hands through the other girls hair. Sara made a face and moved so she was straddling the taller woman’s hips. “I hate that word!!!” she says showing her disgust. “What word? Lover?” Ava asks gripping the hips of the woman above her.

The smaller woman makes a mocking disgust face. “Yes, don’t ever call me that or I’m leaving” She says trying to hold her serious face but unable to hide a hint of a smile. “You’d leave me if I called you my lover?” The taller woman asks giving her the ‘I don’t believe you’ face. “Ok, no I wouldn’t but I’ll find something equally as revolting to call you.” She say with a huge smile breaking out on her face. “Like what?” Ava asks challenging her girlfriend.

“I’ll call you baby doll!” She says with a proud look on her face. The tall blonde gives her a look of disgust. “What about lover boy? Can I call you that?” The taller woman asks. “You can call me whatever you want baby doll!” Sara says with a smile. “Fine!” Ava relents.

“Now while we’re on the topic of words we hate.” Sara says grabbing her girlfriend’s hands and pinning them above her head, “I really hate the term ‘make love’. Like a lot!” The woman pinned to the sheets smiles and says, “Good, I hate that one too!”

The smaller woman grinds down onto the hips of the girl below her. “Glad we’re on the same page” she says pulling her tank top off to show that she didn’t have a bra on. Ava noticed that her girlfriend had bought new nipple jewelry. “Like it?” The smaller blonde asks. The jewelry that she normally wore was just a simple bar with black balls. But today she had on ones that had a silver ring around the nipple with designs etched into the metal. “Yeah, I do.” The taller woman says unable to tear her eyes away from the bare chest in front of her, reaching her hand out she runs her thumb over the other girls right nipple. Sara bites her lip and then grabs the face of her girlfriend so she can kiss her.


	4. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday

October 2011 - Saturday

Ava wakes up to a cold bed, she rolls over to see what time it is. When she looks at the clock it reads 5:23. It shocks her a little because the smaller woman hates mornings. She decides to wait a few minutes to see if she just went to the bathroom. After 20 minutes she gets out of bed and puts on one of Sara’s robes. She walks out of the bedroom and she can hear something coming from the bathroom. The light is on and the door is closed.

She stops for a second when she hears the noise again. She immediately recognizes it as the sound of someone throwing up. She quickly knocks on the door, “Babe, are you ok? Are you sick?” She asks still through the closed door. She can hear the woman on the other side of the door mumble “Fuck” under her breath. She slowly opens the door to find Sara sitting with her back against the wall, opposite the toilet. Her knees are pulled tight to her chest and her forehead is resting on her legs.

Ava grabs a washcloth and gets it damp with cool water. She flushes the toilet and sits down facing her girlfriend. She pulls her legs away from her chest and pats her face with the damp cloth. “Are you sick baby?” Ava asks again. Sara pulls her legs back to her chest but this time leans her head back against the wall sighing “I’m fine Ava”

“Sara, you’re not fine. You were just throwing up.” The taller blonde says leaning towards the other woman. “Ava! I said I’m fine” she snaps “Leave it alone” Ava suddenly stands up and holds her hand out to her girlfriend “Ok, if you won’t tell me what’s going on I’m taking you back to the hospital!”

Sara looks likes she could cry, “please don’t take me to the hospital!” Ava pulls the smaller blonde up and they walk out to the couch. They sit down facing each other “Then you need to tell me what’s happening” the tall blonde states.

“I just… I think… My body is just not used to all of the… food.” Sara says struggling to get the words out. “What do you mean? I thought it was just a few skipped meals? And you’ve been eating all weekend, why are you just now getting sick?” Ava asks. The smaller woman looks down at her lap looking guilty. “I’ve been sick all weekend” She says almost too quiet to hear. Ava looks at her confused, “I’ve been here the whole time, why didn’t you tell me?”

“I… I didn’t…” Sara stumbles over her words as she tries to explain. “Hey, its me. You can talk to me.” Ava says placing a comforting hand on her back. The smaller blonde closes her eyes and lets out a breath through her nose, still with her eyes closed tight she says, “I didn’t want to, or know how to explain that I was worried that I might be relapsing” There is a long pause. She opens her eyes to see the confused look on her girlfriend’s face. “Relapsing with my anorexia” She clarifies.

Ava’s eyes go wide, and the smaller woman can see her eyes brimming with tears. “No, Ava, please don’t cry” she says grabbing the tall blonde’s hand. “Anorexia?” Ava finally asks with the pain evident on her face. Tears begin to fall down her cheeks as she begins to breath heavy, clearly holding back a sob. She closes her eyes tightly in an attempt to squeeze out all the tears and collect her thoughts. “When did it start?” Ava asks suddenly ready to help in any way she can. “Middle school” Sara says sinking deeper into the couch, “I had problems starting in 6th grade, but it got really bad my sophomore year of high school. I ended up in the hospital a few times, and my dad almost sent me off to a recovery facility. It got bad again when I got to college, but then I was doing really good. I started to think I was relapsing when I started school this year, but I don’t think that it’s a relapse. I think I just was busy and actually forgetting to eat, but my body got used to it so quickly because of my history with eating disorders. I was just scared that it was happening again, and I thought if I talked about it then I’d have to deal with it..”

“So when you told the nurse you were just forgetting to eat?” Ava asked trying to process it all. “I mean I wasn’t lying. I don’t have the same mindset that I did every other time it got bad.” The smaller blonde says looking at her lap. “Ok, so you don’t want to see a doctor. How can I help?” The taller woman asks. Sara looks at her clearly shocked, “Ava I can’t ask you to help me with this, it’s my issue. I won’t.” Ava just gives her a small smile “Well good thing I’m telling and you’re not asking”

“Ava, I’m serious. I wouldn’t blame you if you left and never wanted to see me again. You didn’t sign up for this.” Sara says now fully facing her girlfriend. “Except… I did. I signed up for you Sara. If this is something you need help with, then I’m here. I would do anything to be with you, because I love you.” Ava says so sure of herself that it sounds like she thinks it should just be common sense.

The smaller woman’s eyes begin to well up with tears. She doesn’t cry very often, like she can count the number of times she has cried in the last 2 years on one hand. But the fact that this amazing, smart, beautiful woman wants to be here for her through this is just too much for her to hold in emotionally. She lunges forward crashing her head into her girlfriend’s chest, she hits her so hard that they both continue until Ava is lying flat on her back with Sara laying on top of her. She is hugging her so tight that she is a little worried that she’s making it hard for the other woman to breath.

Sara spent much of the day sleeping. Ava did research all day, but never left her side. In the evening she woke the girl up and prepared a small meal to start building up her food tolerance. She would have been shocked at how little she ate, if she had not done enough research to write a whole book on it throughout the day. They spoke about what Sara needed from her. Mostly what she needed to do was remind her girlfriend to eat. She made a list and wrote down everything she planned on doing.

They were laying in bed cuddled up that night and Ava was circling the hip bone of the smaller woman with her head resting on her chest. “You know you really don’t have to be here for all of this. I know it’s a lot. I can do it on my own if you don’t…” Sara said breaking the comfortable silence. “Stop giving me outs Sara, I’m not going to take them. I’m in this for the long haul. Now and forever.” She says sitting up slightly so she can make eye contact and cutting off whatever thought the other woman was trying to voice. “Now and forever” the short blonde repeats with a smile.


	5. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday

October 2011 - Sunday

On Sunday morning Ava woke up to a cold bed again. She was worried that Sara was sick again, so she quickly got up put on some socks and walked out of the room. Thankfully, she found the smaller woman in the kitchen making them coffee and toast. “How are you feeling?” The tall blonde asked approaching from behind. “Ok, I was texting with Barbra. The nurse who you met at the hospital on Wednesday. She knows me really well, she helped take care of me the time I ended up in the hospital after my freshman year of college. Then when I started my rotation at St. Mary’s she gave me her number and said I could text her anytime I needed something.” Sara explained as she turned around to give her girlfriend the cup of coffee and the plate with peanut butter toast on it.

Moving to the dining room table she continued, “Anyway, she was telling me that a lot of medical students have issues with eating disorders. Especially if they have struggled with them in the past. I decided that I don’t want that to be me all through school, so I am going to make an appointment to see my therapist this week. I saw her before and Barbra thinks that it’ll help make sure that I don’t fully relapse.”

“I’m really proud of you baby!” Ava says reaching her hand out to tread her fingers through those of the girl sitting across from her. “I know that you’re really busy, but it’s really important to take care of your mental health too.” Sara gives her a soft smile and a squeeze of the hand. “Barbra really likes you!” She says after a few moments of silence. “What? Really? I barley met her!” The tall blonde responds confused. “I know, but she saw me when I was really bad. And I had no one my freshman year. I didn’t want to call my dad because he’d have sent me to a recovery facility for sure. And Laurel would have told dad if I told her.” The smaller woman explained as she ate her toast, “And then you came bursting through the door even after I tried to make sure you didn’t find out about it, and it’s just a big change from the support system I had a few years ago.” Ava smiled as she rubbed her thumb on the back of her hand. “You’re the first person that I have ever dated that was like… good for me.” The small blonde continued, “I’m the best version of myself when I’m around you.” The taller woman smiles and interlaces their fingers together while they finish their coffee and toast.


End file.
